October & April
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:Song-Shot:. Ella era como esos días de Abril, tan brillantes y calurosos que a él, Shadow The Hedgehog, lo hacían encontrar una luz y salida de sus pesadillas con su amor. Mientras que él era como las noches de Octubre, frías y frescas; donde, Amy Rose, necesitaba sentirse ella misma en sus brazos. [Shadamy]
… **Um… Hola XD**

 **Mucho gusto, Rossana's Mind a su servicio.**

 **Soy una persona que AMA escribir, sobretodo romance. Como notarán, soy una SHADAMY, sin embargo también me gusta un poco el SONAMY. Así que si en algún futuro escribo un fic de "Sonic the Hedgehog", quizás sea de Shadow &Amy.**

 **Un día de la nada me dio por investigar la historia de este juego, y… Me enamoré del Shadamy XD, así de simple. Me gusta el Sonamy, pero… Hay algo que no está completo en mi amor por esa pareja. Como es el PRIMER ONE-SHOT que escribo de esta pareja… Espero que sean suaves conmigo u.u**

 **En fin, comencemos ya.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que tomé prestados no me pertenecen, de lo contrario, hubiese provocado la tercera guerra mundial gracias al triángulo amoroso de SonicXAmyXShadow que me fascina XD**

 **ACLARACIONES: Este es un Song-Shot a distintas perspectivas.**

 **Shadow: (19 años)**

 **AaBbCcDdEeFfGg**

 **Amy: (17 años)**

 _AaBbCcDdEeFfGg_

 **Ambos:**

 _ **AaBbCcDdEeFfGg**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

October & April.

La oscuridad lo envolvía, y lo agradecía.

Exhaló suavemente el aire contenido al dar un pie a la ciudad.

No era que estuviese ocupado, claro que no.

Era solo que… Simplemente decidió disfrutar lo que quedaba del anochecer.

La oscuridad y la soledad eran fieles aliados a su persona, estaban allí cuando él necesitaba paz. Siempre.

Y ahora que finalmente había terminado con su trabajo, necesitaba paz.

Aunque claro… Ahora la encontraría con _ella_.

Sí, _ella_.

Tendría que esperar, estaba de madrugada caminando por las calles, no iría a su casa a despertarla.

Sin embargo, le parecía tentadora la idea.

Porque la única luz que buscaba, la encontraba en ella.

 **Ella era como el cielo de Abril**

 **Salía el Sol en sus ojos**

 **Niña de la luz, estrella brillante**

 **Con fuego en su corazón**

Extraño, ¿no?

Él, tan frío e indiferente, le daba igual la seguridad de cualquier persona.

Pensó que después de lo ocurrido con María, lo mejor era no volver a encariñarse con alguien más a tal grado.

Y odiaba admitirlo, pero algunos se habían ganado parte de su _consentimiento_.

No obstante, con ella era diferente.

Con _Rose_ , todo era diferente.

Aún le resultaba increíble que por más diferentes que fuesen, habían terminado _juntos_.

Bueno, ahí se probaba el dicho " _Los opuestos se atraen._ "

Los años y la madurez afectaron a todos, ninguno se quedó atrás. Algunos dejaron algunos hábitos infantiles, como Rose dejando de perseguir a nuestro _héroe_ , y otros los conservaron, como el estúpido _faker_ y su obsesión por esas cochinadas que llamaba chili dogs. También ocurrieron cosas nuevas, como las hormonas atacando a los chicos, para finalmente dar el paso que les faltaba con la persona que querían.

Entre ellos, él no se quedó atrás, para su gran desgracia.

No pudo resistirse.

La eriza rosa era el calor que él buscaba cuando lo necesitaba, la luz que encontraba cuando se perdía en la oscuridad en medio de sus pesadillas.

 **El día más brillante, derritiendo la nieve**

 **Destruyendo el frío**

 **Octubre y Abril**

Aceleró el paso, ya un poco más animado.

El viento golpeó de lleno su rostro, pero no le importó.

Ya tendría calor al tenerla en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Preocupada.

¿Qué más?

Angustiada.

¿Eso era todo?

Refunfuñó, harta de su inquietud.

¡¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada?!

Sabía que su trabajo llevaría casi un mes, y que sería muy peligroso. Sí, lo sabía. Sin embargo, _él_ le había prometido con su monótona, pero atractiva voz y su maldita, pero atrayente indiferencia que volvería en una sola pieza. Sano y salvo.

A veces odiaba que Shadow trabajara de agente en G.U.N.

Se acomodó el camisón blanco de seda que traía puesto y salió de su casa descalza.

Tal vez pescaría un resfriado, o eso pensó ante la ventisca que recibió al abrir la puerta. Pero no le importó. Un poco de frío no le haría mal, porque hacía que lo recordara… Y lo sintiera más cerca.

 _Él era como el cielo helado_

 _En una noche de Octubre_

 _Con las nubes más oscuras en la tormenta_

 _¿Llovía en su corazón?_

Suavizó su mirada y siguió caminando por las deshabitadas calles. Si había algo que adoraba, era que Shadow nunca abandonó su esencia por ella. Por más que ellos se amaran, no cambiaban por aparentar algo que no eran. Después de todo, se habían enamorado por lo que eran, con defectos y virtudes. No tenían que aparentar nada.

Ella seguía siendo tan amable y positiva en la vida como siempre. Pero, claro… Esta vez sin perseguir a su novio cada vez que lo veía.

Y él seguía siendo más frío que un témpano, aunque con esos gestos dulces que tanto le encantaban. Eran pequeños, pero no por eso menos especiales. Una simple mirada, una diminuta sonrisa, o el simple tacto de sus dedos con los suyos la hacían sentirse completa.

… Pero no faltaban sus diferencias.

Sabían que estar juntos traería sus consecuencias.

Y lo afrontarían, sin importar lo mucho que sufrieran.

No podría llamarse una relación perfecta si no tenía sus pequeños defectos. Eso era lo que la hacía tan especial.

 _Más frío que la nieve, el frío más profundo_

 _Derrumbando su voluntad_

 _Octubre y Abril_

 _. . ._

 _ **Como el odio y el amor**_

 _ **Mundos separados**_

 _ **Este amor fatal fue como veneno desde un principio**_

 _ **Como la luz y la oscuridad**_

 _ **Mundos separados**_

 _ **Este amor fatal fue como veneno desde un principio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Llevaban unos seis meses, según calculaba.

Pasaban casi todos los días juntos, aunque no interactuaban casi nada gracias a las invasiones y molestias de las tonterías que hacía Eggman. Con suerte tenían tiempo para discutir sus maniobras de ataque como para ir a una cita.

Tenía que admitir que era jodidamente frustrante no poder estar a solas un momento con ella, pero tampoco se quejaba al respecto.

Pero estaba segura que la eriza rosa sí que lo hacía.

 **Éramos como armas cargadas**

 **Sacrificando nuestras vidas**

 **. . .**

 _Éramos como un amor deshecho_

 _Ansiando a que se entrelace_

Amy bufó impaciente caminando por las calles. Ya quería abrazar al erizo de betas rojas de una buena vez. Llevaba tanto sin verlo, y aunque confiaba en él por… Bueno, ser _él_ , aún existía una pequeña migaja de inseguridad en su corazón.

Porque temía perderlo.

A veces creía que el que Shadow la amara era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Pensaba que estaba soñando y en algún momento podría despertar. Podría escaparse de sus manos.

Así como había ocurrido con Sonic.

 _ **Antorcha fatal**_

 _ **Terrorífico final**_

 _ **Un amor obligado a matar**_

 _ **Octubre y Abril**_

 _ **. . .**_

Shadow entrecerró sus ojos rubíes al notar que el sol comenzaba a salir. Gruñó un poco cuando le llegaron unos cuantos rayos de sol, no era fanático de la luz, prefería su _luz personal_.

Aunque su ceño se suavizó un poco que, gracias al resplandor que emitía la salida del sol, logró divisar una bella figura caminando inconscientemente hacia su dirección.

Curioso, ¿no?

Ella, mirando a todos lados, sin darse cuenta que caminaba hacia él mientras que los rayos del sol rodeaban su figura. Le pareció una imagen casi irreal. Más aún al verla vestida con ese inusual camisón blanco. Hizo que se viera mucho más pura y radiante a sus ojos.

Por un segundo, una aguja de culpa se clavó en su corazón.

¿Por qué?

Porque él podría hacerle daño.

Él era tan diferente, él pertenecía a las sombras, a la maldad, allí, donde nadie debería entrar si apreciaba realmente su vida.

 _ **Odio y amor**_

 _ **Mundos separados**_

 _ **Este amor fatal fue como veneno desde un principio**_

Pero apartó esos pensamientos rápidamente.

Rose se sumergía en ese mar oscuro en el que se encontraba por él, para estar con él, para amarlo solamente a _él_.

Shadow dejaba que la luz iluminara su alma cada vez que estaba en los brazos de ella, le abría su corazón a ella, porque la amaba solamente a _ella_.

Eso era lo único que importaba.

. . .

 _ **Luz y oscuridad**_

 _ **Mundos separados**_

 _ **Este amor fatal fue como veneno desde un principio**_

 _ **. . .**_

Amy sonrió un poco al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol bañar su espalda descubierta. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, pues ya había comenzado a congelarse un poco. Siguió caminando, mirando los alrededores, admirando con una sonrisa como comenzaban a distinguirse los hogares del lugar junto con unos cuantos árboles. Volvió su vista al frente y desaceleró un poco sus pasos.

En medio de lo que quedaba de oscuridad en las calles, a unos metros de ella, sus ojos verdes lograron ver una silueta mucho más alta y fornida que ella. Pero distinguió enseguida quien era al conectar sus orbes con los carmines del erizo negro de betas rojas.

 _ **Octubre y Abril**_

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y aceleró sus pasos hasta transformarlos en un suave trote, mientras que la silueta seguía caminando con total calma hacia ella.

 _ **Octubre y Abril**_

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de él, interrumpió su carrera, mientras que Shadow detenía tranquilamente sus pasos.

La sonrisa de Amy no se borró, se ensanchó ahora que estaba ante sus ojos verdes, mirándolo sano y salvo. No pudo evitar reírse de alivio al ver que el erizo alzaba una ceja, pero sus ojos rojos le delataban que también estaba feliz de verla.

La eriza rosa alzó con lentitud su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla del erizo negro, quien cerró los ojos al tacto al mismo tiempo en que el sol terminaba de salir para anunciar que ya había amanecido.

 _ **Octubre**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **Abril**_

Sí, ya podía dejarse envolver por el calor de aquella luz.

—… Bienvenido, Shadow.

—…— Sonrió un poco. — Estoy en casa, Rose.

Amy acortó la distancia con él y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida por él al rodear sus fuertes brazos en su fina cintura.

Shadow pensó que su adorada rosa le recordaba un día de abril, cálido y brillante.

Amy comparó a su flamante y oscuro novio con las noches de octubre… Tan fresca y agradable. Y si en algún momento sentía frío, sabía que él le daría el calor que ella necesitaba.

 _Fin._

 **Nya.**

 **Me quedó exxtraño… Pero en fin XD**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo de "Sonic The Hedgehog", INSISTO. No sean duros conmigo Dx**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren saber cómo rayos estos dos llegaron a ser novios, háganmelo saber en los reviews, para que haga un lindo fic de estos dos e.e**

 **Un placer conocerlos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**

 **PD: La canción de llama "October &April" (DUHH) Jajaja, pero se los digo de todos modos porque si quieren ver el video de la canción, allá ustedes, porque me inspiré del video para este Song-Shot.**


End file.
